Watching The Big Four: Seasons
by Serenity'sfire98
Summary: Darkness is rising, and the Powers of the Seasons have been released. Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida must learn to control these new gifts over the seasons to defeat the Darkness before it's too late. Will they succeed? Watch to find out! You heard me, I said watch! (ROTTD story, watching their movie! Rated T for saftey)
1. Gathering

**Okay, a couple of things I need to handle.**

**1. this is a watching the movie fanfic**

** is ROTBTD.**

**3. Any GMAD members who want a cameo, PM me your form**

**4. ANY SONGS YOU WANT PUT IN THIS STORY TELL ME PLEASE! **

**5. thank you so much for reading this! Review! Please and thank you! **

* * *

><p>The Overlands were sitting at dinner. Seventeen year old Jackson was making a face, causing his seven year old little sister, Emma, to giggle as his mother rolled her eyes.<p>

"Jack, stop making faces and finish your supper." Lucinda told him. Jack snickered and exchanged a conspiring look with Emma.

"Yes Mama." He said. She once again rolled her eyes at her son's antics. As they finished their dinner they heard a door slam.

"Mama, who's that?" Emma asked.

"It's only Uncle James." She said with a smile. The man entered the room with a bright smile and the same warm brown eyes and chocolate hair that were trademark for the Overland family. After the death of Lucinda's husband, James had come to help support the family (being a widower himself). Jack knew his mother had her older brother wrapped around her finger and had since the two were children, much like himself and Emma.

The family was happy, peaceful.

Then a flash of light filled the air.

* * *

><p>Merida was on a picnic with her family. The triplets, Harris, Hubert, Hamish, were all snacking on stolen sweets. Merida picked up her bow and as Hubert raised one to his mouth she fired an arrow, catching the pastry through the middle and pinning against a tree. She smirked at his aghast look before she walked over and plucked the arrow from the tree, taking a bite from the dessert.<p>

"Merida, really?" King Fergus, her father, asked in an attempt to be stern. Merida just gave him a happy grin as her mother , Queen Eleanor simply rolled her eyes at her daughter's wild and free-spirited ways.

After the incident that had turned Eleanor and the three princes into bears and back again due to Merida's yearning for freedom and independence the queen had become much more accepting of her daughter. After all, Merida really was her father's child.

A flash of bright light filled the air and the family vanished.

* * *

><p>Hiccup, to be quite honest, was <em>bored out of his mind.<em>

As heir to the tribe, he was required to attend the monthly meeting but that didn't make anything less boring. He watched Snotlout sleep, Fishlegs thumbing through the Book of Dragons, Astrid fiddling with her axe, and the twins quietly arguing with each other.

Hiccup sighed. He wished he were normal.

As if sensing his boredom, the black dragon next to him looked up and crooned softly. The creature hadn't been allowed to fly for a few days due to a terrible storm and was getting cabin-fever. Toothless hated being grounded, though was dependent on Hiccup to fly due to the way they met having severed half of his tail nearly a year ago.

Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father, finally called the meeting to and end and Hiccup stood, metal leg squeaking.

At that point a flash of light filled the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel, newly reunited with her parents, was about as happy as a girl could be.<p>

Sure, she wasn't quite ready to marry Eugene- she had so much she wanted to do before she settled down!- but she was definitely going to say yes one day. Being locked up in a tower for her whole life had left her with years of pent-up energy and so much to learn and see and do!

In fact, the last week had been full of so many new things she had at first felt quite overwhelmed. Learning proper etiquette for a princess and simply learning her way around the castle had been challenging enough. Now she was going to learn about the world around her, slowly and one step at a time so she didn't have a near-panic-attack like she did that first day (they weren't making that mistake again).

"Mother, Father!" she gladly hugged her parents tightly. Primrose and Thomas had been overjoyed to be reunited with their daughter and were secretly glad with her decision to wait to marry Eugene. They wanted to get to know their daughter and make up for lost time before they gave her up to the former thief. Even Pascal and Maximus had become close friends over time, and both were always ready to accompany Rapunzel and Eugene any time the pair left the castle. Well, Pascal was never far from Rapunzel to begin with.

Then a flash of light filled the air.

* * *

><p>All four groups landed in four separate heaps on the ground in a strange room.<p>

"Whoa, chill out! Calm down, deep breaths everyone! No one is going to get hurt, I promise. Easy. Calm." A young brunette said in the tone Rapunzel usually used to calm a frightened or angry animal. She was tall, practically all arm and leg. She had brown hair with feathery bangs across her right eye and brown eyes, and she was wearing a black T-shirt with "I'm sorry, I'm allergic to stupid. I break out in sarcasm" written on it, jeans, and brightly colored sneakers. She had a dark grey jacket tied around her waist. There was a bow on her back and a quiver resting on her hip, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Lucinda already knew she had the same streak of childishness that her own son did... In fact, she looked like she could be related to the Overlands, looking like an older version of Emma.

"Okay, better? Good." She said, smiling warmly at the group.

"Alright then, time for introductions. I'm Serenity'sfire98, Rider of the Jade Fury Silver, Guardian of Belief, and Exquisite Archer. Call me Serenity. I've brought you here for an important reason. This is to show all of you the story of the Big Four. Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel." Serenity said, pulling the four to the front of the room.

"Us?" Hiccup asked. She nodded.

"Anyways, this is the story of how you four meet and defeat a huge enemy. It's called The Big Four: Seasons." Serenity held up a thin case, a DVD case.

"Okay then. You four are on the long couch in the front. The parents, surrogate parents, friends, and family can sit in the row behind you. Citizens of Berk, Corona, and DunBroch as well as our visiting clans of Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall can all choose to sit anywhere in behind you. Dragons, please make yourselves comfortable and try not to block anyone's view of the screen." She said as a giant screen appeared on the wall as everyone took their seats.

"Now you can comment but can we try not to argue? Thank you." She said as she popped the disk into the DVD player.


	2. New Powers

**Here is Chapter 2 of The Big Four: Seasons! Again, if you want songs in this story I need help, so suggestions are great! A big shout out to BerkDragonRider, who is joining me in this story. Also, there isn't much commentart because everyone is trying to wrap their heads around the events, so there is a good reason. I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This may seem confusing at first." Serenity warned as the screen came to life.<p>

_**We see a large cavern. On one wall is a diamond divided into quarters. Each quarter is a different color, and the part of the stone wall seems different, pulsing with power and magic. It is this carved picture that the camera moves towards. A shadow flits across the wall and the camera jerks to show an elderly woman. A younger girl, only a child of maybe ten, stands next to her, holding the woman's hand**_**.**

**MARIA  
>Kaia, I know this seems frightening. But it is something our family has done for centuries. And soon, when you are ready, the job of protecting the Powers of the Seasons will be passed on to you.<strong>

"That's just an old legend!" Gobber exclaimed doubtfully.

"Keep watching." Serenity replied.

**KAIA  
>I know, Grandma, but what if I'm not ready?<strong>

**MARIA  
>The darkness is rising again. For now, be a child and live your life in peace. You won't be tasked with this until you are at least eighteen.<strong>

The movie paused as there was a loud crash. Two dragons came racing into the room, and at first glance both looked like Night Furies. On closer inspection only the larger of the two, a bit larger than Toothless, actually was one. A girl with brown eyes, curly black hair in a pony tail, a red shirt, a black unzipped hoodie, black jeans, and white running shoes. On her head was a black cap with "G.M.A.D." in gold letting, and her hands had black fingerless leather gloves. On her back was a bow with a quiver full of arrows, and on her left hip was a Gronkle Iron sword in a scabbard.

"Sorry." She was anting, doubled over.

"It's fine. At least Toothless and Speedstrike get a chance to catch up." Serenity said, standing up to calm the smaller of the two dragons. The smaller dragon was smaller and slimmer than Toothless, with purple-hued black scales and silver eyes. The second Night Fury was bigger than Toothless, playfully wrestling with him.

"Well, I'm BerkDragonRider, Rider of the Night Fury Speedstrike, Guardian of Night Furies, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. You can call me Rider. This is my Night Fury, Speedstrike, who is Toothless's older brother." She said.

"You mean Toothless isn't the only Night Fury?" Hiccup gasped.

"There are plenty of other Night Furies." Rider said, smiling. Serenity sighed.

"If only we could find any other Jade Furies. Wouldn't that be something, huh Silver?" she said. The dragon nosed her side, making her smile and laugh softly.

"Yeah, yeah. You can join us, if you want." She told Rider. The other girl nodded and sat down, in a chair that appeared out of nowhere. The movie started playing again.

**KAIA  
>Grandma! The inscription!<strong>

_**We see that the runes carved all around the diamond are glowing. The old woman gasps.**_

**MARIA  
>This is worse than I believed. I will have to send the powers out.<strong>

**KAIA  
>What do you mean?<strong>

**MARIA  
>I'll explain later.<strong>

_**The woman rushes over and places a hand in the center of the diamond, beginning to chant**_**.**

**MARIA  
>Let spring life begin anew, let summer's burning heat rise. Let autumn leaves drift slowly down, let winter's snow fall from the sky. The time has come for, once again, the Seasons to come to life. Let the vessels soon be found. Let darkness be overcome by light.<strong>

_**Suddenly the diamond began glowing brightly, almost blinding. The woman pulled her hand back and four orbs of light came out of the wall, leaving the diamond nothing but lines in grey stone. The magic in the stone was gone. The orbs streak off.**_

**CUT TO- CORONA**

_**We see Rapunzel sitting at dinner with her family, happy as could be. The pale pink light from the diamond trickles in through the window and suddenly sinks into Rapunzel's chest, through her heart. **_

"Why did no one say anything?" Primrose demanded.

"No one could see it." Serenity replied.

_**Rapunzel suddenly gasps, collapsing. She falls from her seat, onto the floor, a soft pink glow surrounding her. **_

"That you did see." Rider said, cutting off the question before it was asked.

**PRIMROSE  
>Rapunzel!<strong>

_**Eugene carries an unconscious Rapunzel to her room.**_

**CUT TO- DUNBROCH**

_**Merida is out riding with her mother when a fiery red glow trickles into her chest, just like with Rapunzel. She seizes up on Angus and slips off, falling to the ground. Her bow slips from her hand onto the ground. The red glow surrounds her.**_

**ELEANOR  
>Merida! Merida, wake up!<strong>

_**Eleanor can't wake Merida up, and she has no clue why.**_

**ELEANOR  
>Angus, go back home!<strong>

_**Angus runs back towards the castle as Eleanor lifts her daughter onto her horse with surprising strength and races towards the castle as fast as she possibly can.**_

"Thanks mum." Merida said softly.

"Just don't scare me like that." A pale Eleanor replied.

**CUT TO- BERK**

_**Hiccup is walking into the Arena to help train a new bunch of Riders when a forest green light enters his chest. His knees go weak and he stumbles, falling to the ground. Toothless runs over and nuzzles him worriedly as the other teens all crowd around him as he glows the forest green. Astrid grabs his shoulders and starts shaking them.**_

**ASTRID  
>Hiccup! Someone go get Stoick!<strong>

_**Snotlout races off as fast as he can, and soon returns with the Viking.**_

**STOICK  
>What happened?<strong>

**FISHLEGS  
>(Shaky)<br>We don't know, he just collapsed.**

"Dad, I'm fine." Hiccup said, sensing rather than seeing his father's concerned look.

_**We see Stoick gently picking his son up before**_

**CUT TO- BURGESS  
><strong>_**Jack is outside, having a snowball fight with most of the other teens and children in the village. His sister pelts him with a snowball in the back of the head. He bends down and as he packs another snowball together the pale blue light trickles into his chest. Just as he's about to throw the snowball at Emma his knees go out and he falls to the snow covered ground. The soft blue glow seems to reflect off the snow as it surrounds him.**_

**EMMA  
>Jack!<strong>

_**Emma runs over and everyone freezes. A few kids race off, calling for help. Emma starts trying to pull Jack to his feet, pushing at his side and shaking him.**_

**EMMA  
>Enough tricks, Jack! This isn't funny! Wake up, come on!<strong>

"I wouldn't scare you like that, Snowflake. I wouldn't upset you like that." Jack said softly.

_**We see Jack's mother and uncle come running over, and James scoop Jack up into his arms. We see the worried faces of the village kids as they walk quickly towards Jack's home. **_

**CUT TO- THE SEASONS' CAVE  
>KAIA<br>What happened?**

**MARIA  
>I sent the powers to find their vessels. People who are worthy and capable of wielding them. Four people who are destined to meet. Let me tell you the story of how these powers came to be.<strong>

"Now we'll know why this is happening to our kids." Lucinda said. She had a hand on her son's shoulder from where she sat behind him, as if reminding herself he was safe.

"I'm fine, Mama." Jack said with a reassuring smile, placing his hand on hers.

**MARIA  
>Long ago, four children were born with powers over the seasons. But a dark force wanted to destroy these powers of light and life, so he could take over and destroy everything, leaving the world in ruin. The four siblings stopped him, but at a terrible price. The price was their mother's life. <strong>

This sobered the four teenagers who had just gained their powers up drastically. Jack had stiffened and Rapunzel whimpered softly. Merida risked a glance at her own mother while Hiccup just looked downcast.

"My mother's gone already." He whispered. Serenity leaned over to Rider.

"Think we should tell him?" she whispered.

"Later." Rider whispered back.

**To protect everyone else they held dear, the four gave up their powers and hid them in this very cave. The Guardian of the Seasons was chosen. He was the first, our ancestor. From that point on, the secret was passed down from father to son, mother to daughter, aunt to niece. We protect them. And someday, if need be, release them to find those worthy of wielding them. That day was today. The darkness is rising again. And now you must return home, where you're safe, while I find the Four Seasons and reunite them to lead them in their destiny.**

**KAIA  
>You'll be careful, right?<strong>

_**Kaia and her grandmother hug tightly.**_

**MARIA  
>Of course, my granddaughter. I will be careful, and will return home soon.<strong>

Everyone is left in silence.

"So we have to fight this 'force of darkness'?" Merida asked, strongly reminded of Mor'Du.

"You will." Gracie answered simply. Lucinda groaned. Jack just chuckled.

"Jack will be okay. Nothing can get him." Emma said in the sort of confidence only a little sister could have.

"Thanks Snowflake." He said smiling.


	3. Waking Up

**Okay, this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one. ANd I realized that I made a mistake in the last chapter. I wrote that one pretty late, and I ended up using the wrong name in it. Whoops. I'm sure most of you worked that out for yourself, but when it said 'Gracie' it was supposed to say 'Serenity'. I do apologize for that. This chapter is a lot shorter than the last two, and I will try to make them longer. Also, if you are getting confused as to what is happening please tell me what is unclear and I will clear that up next update. Thank you very much for reading this, and please review!**

**I still need song suggestions, if you want any to be in this story! :)**

* * *

><p>No one spoke as the next scene loaded, even if most everyone was kind of confused.<p>

_**BURGESS**_

_**The screen looks as though from someone's point of view, their eyes blinking open. **_

_**The shot changes and we see Lucinda hovering over her son's bed, sponging his forehead with a cloth. Jack sits up, clutching his head with one hand and using the other to support himself. His staff is leaning against the wall.**_

**JACK  
>What happened?<strong>

**LUCINDA  
>You collapsed yesterday.<strong>

"We were out for a whole day?" Jack asked.

"That must have scared a lot of people." Astrid commented softly.

**JACK  
>I don't know what happened. I just felt this tingling all through me and then it went dark.<strong>

**LUCINDA  
>We were all so worried about you.<strong>

_**Jack tries to stand, but stumbles. In a moment of panic he grabs the bed. Immediately frost covers the bedframe. **_

Everyone but Serenity and Rider gasp in surprise.

"What on Earth?" James exclaimed.

_**Jack gasps and falls onto the floor. Lucinda gives a muffled shriek. **_

**LUCINDA  
>Oh my God!<strong>

**CUT TO- DUNBROCH**

"That's not fair!" Emma exclaimed, worried for her brother.

_**Merida slowly sits up, blinking her eyes.**_

**ELEANOR  
>Merida, you're awake.<strong>

**MERIDA  
>How long was I out?<strong>

**ELEANOR  
>Since yesterday.<strong>

**MERIDA  
>I just got this pins-and-needles feeling and then passed out. <strong>

"So it looks like we all went through that." Hiccup said.

_**Merida goes to stand, but flames spurt from her hands and light the bed on fire. **_

"Oh my gosh!" Merida gasped.

_**Eleanor lets out a cry of shock as Merida jumps off the bed, landing on the floor. Her feet scorch the wood and she panics, racing from the castle.**_

"Merida, where are you going?" Fergus asked.

"I'm probably running so I don't end up burning the castle down." Merida replied.

"Oh…" her father trailed off.

**CUT TO- BERK**

"Let's hope my powers aren't destructive." Hiccup muttered.

_**Toothless nudges Hiccup's cheek and he slowly opens his eyes.**_

**HICCUP  
>Okay, okay I'm up.<strong>

"Déjà vu much, huh bud?" Hiccup asked, scratching his dragon's head.

"From what?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's a long story, but I was out cold for a week if that explains it." Hiccup replied. Most of the room (not the Vikings, they all knew what happened) cringed.

_**Hiccup stands up and walks outside, a little woozy but using his dragon to keep himself upright. He walks outside and stumbles the moment he tries to walk without Toothless, his hand touching a tree outside his house, still green with late summer. The bark suddenly dries and the leaves turn brown, falling from the branches. Hiccup gasps and falls backwards into Toothless.**_

"Not destructive but shocking nonetheless." Astrid supplied.

**STOICK  
>Hiccup! What's wrong?<strong>

**HICCUP  
>Did you see that?<strong>

**STOICK  
>See what? Son, you've been unconscious since yesterday. Why'd you collapse?<strong>

**HICCUP  
>I think this is why.<strong>

"Nice way to break it to him, Freckles." Jack said.

"Freckles?" Merida echoed. Jack shrugged.

_**He walks over to another green tree and hesitantly puts a hand to the bark. The tree does the same as the first. Hiccup turns to his dad.**_

**HICCUP  
>Dad, what's happening to me?<strong>

"I have no clue, son." Stoick whispered.

**CUT TO- CORONA**

_**Rapunzel sits up, blinking sleep from her eyes. She stretches and yawns before Pascal starts squeaking loudly in her ear. Rapunzel picks her chameleon up in both hands.**_

**RAPUNZEL  
>What is it, Pascal?<strong>

_**Pascal squeaks and gestures wildly around himself. **_

_**Rapunzel then looks around to see her room is full of flowers growing all over the place, seemingly from nothing. **_

"I'm impressed and confused all at once." Eugene said, chuckling weakly.

_**Her eyes go wide and she leaps from her bed, miraculously not crushing any of the flowers on the floor of her bedroom. It looks like a flower garden went wild!**_

**RAPUNZEL  
>How long was I asleep?<strong>

_**Pascal squeaks some more. **_

**RAPUNZEL  
>Since yesterday? But that's not long enough for all these to grow. Where are my parents and Eugene? Maybe they'll know what's going on.<strong>

_**She races out of her bedroom, running to find her parents and Eugene, not realizing that every time her bare foot touches the ground a few flowers appear and bloom before the watchers' eyes.**_

No one was really sure of what to say.

"What's going to happen to all of us?" Merida asked.

"Well, you'll see." Serenity replied. The room groaned in unison.

"You are no help!" Jack exclaimed.


	4. Spring and Winter

**HI! I know it's been forever, but I just started tenth grade at a new school and it is kicking my rear end! This is actually the first time since the 13th I've gotten on my computer. Any activity from me between then and now has been from my cell phone. I managed to get on my grandmother's, but the story is on here so I couldn't update. :( BUT here is the next chapter and I promise I will try to get into the swing of things but school has me stressed beyond all belief. I was shocked I got to update. this is how things just went.**

**Me: *Gets on the computer***

**Remind (An app that lets teachers remind you of stuff if you didn't know that): History: Unit One terms due Monday!**

**Me: NO! DAMN!**

**Remind: History: Tuesday, sorry!**

**Me: THANK YOU!**

**Remind: Chemistry: Study for metric conversion test on Monday, and try to do page 2 of your homework packet! **

**Me: *Headdesk***

**So if you can't tell, I have A LOT of homework on top of not knowing anyone at the new school so... Sorry for going off on my soap box there... If you're still reading I'm amazing. I'll let you get on with the story now...**

**Bye!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We see Rapunzel running down the hallways before she pauses outside her parents' study, hearing voices inside and someone mention her name.<strong>_

**MARIA  
>Her powers will only grow, she will gain more control when she is with the other seasons. They balance each other out.<strong>

**PRIMROSE  
>How do you know what's happening to her? She just collapsed yesterday! No one even knew!<strong>

**MARIA  
>Because I was the one who released the powers to find people to wield them. Something is coming, a threat that you have never seen. Your daughter was deemed worthy to wield the Powers of Spring, out of all the people in the world it was her. She is very special. We will need her help.<strong>

**THOMAS  
>(Slowly, almost regretfully)<br>It's her choice. If she wishes to leave we can't stop her.**

"Thomas!" Primrose exclaimed.

"We can't keep her in a cage, that woman already did for eighteen years. We need to let her have her own adventures." He said. She opened her mouth but her voice died in her throat.

"I suppose…" she whispered.

**EUGENE  
>(Defiant)<br>Well you can't stop me from going with her.**

"Thank you." Rapunzel whispers, blushing lightly.

"Of course, Blondie." He chuckled.

"Why do you call her that?" Merida asked.

"I used to have blonde hair. That was his nickname for me and he never changed it." Rapunzel explained.

**MARIA  
>I wouldn't try.<strong>

_**At this point Rapunzel opens the door.**_

**RAPUNZEL  
>So does anyone have any idea why my room is a flower garden?<strong>

**MARIA  
>I will have to explain later. The other Seasons will need someone to help them, and while winter isn't quite as dangerous as summer we need to find them. A panicked summer power will cause quite a few fires, and winter will calm them.<strong>

"She never says a gender." Hiccup commented.

"Well, she had no clue who would be girls and who would be boys. It was a 50/50 shot. There were two girls and two boys." Serenity explained.

"How many times have you seen this?" Rider asked.

"Many, many times." Serenity answered.

**CUT TO- BURGESS**

_**Maria is walking through the village, Eugene and Rapunzel following her hesitantly. Rapunzel has to focus to keep the flowers from blooming from under her feet, but her warm boots were helping. Many people were staring at the Coronian royals. Emma is seen sulking by one of the fires.**_

**MARIA  
>Excuse me, can you direct me to the Overland's house?<strong>

**EMMA  
>Yes, it's my house, but they won't let you in. Something's wrong with Jack and Mama told me to wait outside.<strong>

Emma pouted, knowing that it was because of Jack's newfound powers. Lucinda only rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Emma, you know I probably wasn't even allowed in there." James chuckled at the little girl.

**MARIA  
>I can help your brother if you'll lead us to him.<strong>

_**Emma lights up immediately, though there is still worry in her eyes.**_

**EMMA  
>Follow me.<strong>

_**They walk to Emma's house, where Jack's voice is heard outside. No one can understand what's being said, but the tone is clear. He's scared and confused. **_

"I wouldn't have wanted Emma to hear that…" Jack muttered.

"Why? Everyone gets scared." Rapunzel replied.

"Well… If she knows I'm scared, she'll be terrified." He replied.

**MARIA  
>Poor dear. Rapunzel, you'll be able to calm him down. Come on.<strong>

_**They are seen entering Jack's room, where he's sitting on his bed and trying to get a grip on whatever's happening. Frost is covering most of the room and a thin layer of snow coats the floor.**_

**LUCINDA  
>Who are you?<strong>

**MARIA  
>I came to help. Your son was chosen for something very special, just like this young woman here. <strong>

"I can imagine it was a long-winded explanation." James commented.

_**The screen fades out and comes back up on Rapunzel sitting next to Jack. Lucinda had sunk into a chair by then, shock on her face.**_

**JACK  
>So I have powers over winter now?<strong>

**MARIA  
>Yes. Rapunzel has the Power of Spring. I will not force you to join us, but we can't win without all four of the seasons.<strong>

_**Her voice is grave. The force of the situation suddenly hits Jack.**_

**JACK  
>This will be dangerous… If something happens to me, what will happen to Mama and Emma? What if I go and don't come back?<strong>

"Please don't suggest that." Emma whimpered.

**MARIA  
>If you don't go, there will be nothing and no one who can stop the darkness from destroying anything and everyone… Starting with the Seasons and those they hold dear.<strong>

_**Emma whimpers and Jack immediately goes over to pull her into his arms. **_

**JACK  
>It's okay, snowflake, I won't let anyone hurt you.<br>(Turning to Maria)  
>I'll go with you, if only to keep my family safe.<strong>

**LUCINDA  
>Jack please be careful. I can't lose you, not after your father.<strong>

"You won't lose me, mama." Jack assured. No one noticed how Serenity cringed slightly at that.

_**They hug tightly.**_

**JACK  
>I'll come back soon, I promise. Uncle James can take care of you until I'm home.<strong>

Everyone is silent as the next scene loads.

"So next is when we meet Hiccup and Merida?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Hiccup can keep a level head, but Merida… There's going to be a lot of fires." Rider replied.


	5. Autumn and Summer

**This chapter is so sadly short. The next one will be longer I promise. I am SO SORRY it took me so long to update this! Here, have cookies for being so patient. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! It makes me happy to see those numbers go up!**

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO- BERK<strong>

**_Hiccup is sitting in the Great Hall, thumbing through an old book of legends. _**

**HICCUP  
>(to himself)<br>The Legend of the Seasons… What do you think, Toothless?**

**_The dragon only snorts at him and rests his head on his paws, taking a nap. Hiccup rolls his eyes._**

**HICCUP  
>Lazy reptile.<strong>

**_We see Hiccup reading as Maria enters with Jack, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Stoick._**

"It looks like they told Dad." Hiccup said, studying his father's grave expression on the screen.

**STOICK  
>Son.<strong>

**_Hiccup jolts, looking up._**

**HICCUP  
>Oh, hi Dad. What's wrong?<strong>

**STOIK  
>These people wish to speak with you.<strong>

**_Hiccup straightens up as he looks at the group next to him._**

**MARIA  
>We need your help. You've been chosen to control the Power of Autumn. <strong>

"Blunt." Jack commented.

**HICCUP  
>So the legend is real?<strong>

**_The old woman gives him a confused look. Hiccup gestures to the book on the table in front of him_**

**HICCUP  
>I just read it.<strong>

**MARIA  
>Yes, the legend his real. We need to hurry and find summer. Her powers will be out of control by now.<strong>

**HICCUP  
>(No hesitation)<br>I'll come with you. I'll help.**

**STOICK  
>Be careful, Hiccup.<strong>

"Aren't I always?" Hiccup asked.

"No!" every Viking, Serenity, and Rider chorused, and the dragons all grumbled their agreement.

**HICCUP  
>I'll be fine. I've got Toothless, remember?<strong>

Said dragon gave Hiccup a gummy smile, causing Rapunzel to coo and lean over to scratch his snout.

"How did you do that? It took me forever to get him to trust me." HIccup asked.

"Rapunzel is a miracle worker with animals." Eugene replied.

**CUT TO- DUNBROCH**

**_We see Merida pacing in the stone circle, footprints charred into the earth. Maria, Eugene, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Toothless and Jack all walk forward. Jack holds a hand up to the others, his staff in his other hand. It glows a pale blue where he touches now._**

**JACK  
>Let me.<strong>

**_None of them seem too eager to go in themselves. He enters the stone circle._**

**MERIDA  
>Who are you? Get away, I might hurt you!<strong>

**JACK  
>Hey, calm down, you won't hurt me. I'm Jack. What's your name?<strong>

**_Merida pauses, intrigued._**

**MERIDA  
>I'm Merida. <strong>

**JACK  
>Okay… Um… How about we play a game? To calm you down?<strong>

"A game? Really?" Merida asked.

"It's what Jack does. Everything's a game, so everything's fun." Emma replied.

**MERIDA  
>(Confused)<br>Okay..?**

**_Jack runs over and pushes her lightly before darting away._****_Merida splutters indignantly for a moment before a smile pulls at her mouth._**

**JACK  
>Tag! You're it!<strong>

**MERIDA  
>I'm gonna getcha for that!<strong>

**_She races after him, and soon Rapunzel and Hiccup join in, laughing. The screen fades out and back in. The four are now sitting in a circle with Maria. The grass is no longer charred, and no powers are out of control now._**

**MERIDA  
>So we have to defeat some darkness? Like Mor'Du?<strong>

**MARIA  
>Much worse than the cursed prince, I'm afraid. It will take all four of you to defeat him.<strong>

**HICCUP  
>That's the first time you've referred to this force as anything but the darkness. What's changed now?<strong>

**MARIA  
>Giving the darkness identity gives it power. Merida, will you help us?<strong>

**_Merida hesitates._**

**MERIDA  
>I'll help, but I need to tell my parents that I'm okay before we leave. I don't want to worry them.<strong>

"We'll still worry." Eleanor said.

"It's what parents do. You'll understand that when you have kids." Lucinda said. The other parents all nodded in agreement.

**_We see Merida hug her father goodbye, and then hug her mother. Eleanor has tears in her eyes. _**

**MERIDA  
>I'll be back. Don't you three devils get into too much trouble.<strong>

**_She bends down and hugs her triplet brothers, who all hug her back. She waves goodbye before following the others. Maria pulls a small stone out of her pocket._**

**MARIA  
>(Whispers)<br>The Seasons' Cave**

**_A portal suddenly appears, swirling the four colors of the seasons, before she leads the others through it._**

"That explains how they got around so fast." Gobber said.


	6. Flesh and Bones

**So I'm slowly but surely figuring out how to add songs in here. Any requests are welcome. The songs will play a pretty major role later on, or at least help advance the level of emotion felt in the movie. If you have any ideas, thoughts, constructive criticism, suggestions, requests, ect, REVIEW. Seriously, someone reviewed this morning and it made my day. I LOVE reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**NT- THE SEASONS' CAVE  
><strong>_**The group of teenagers and the dragon all look around at the cave.**_

**MERIDA  
>What happened here?<strong>

"Oh, wow." Lucinda breathed.

"Even we couldn't do that." Ruffnut said.

_**The whole place is in ruins. The only thing left unscathed is the wall with the runes and the diamond on it. Everyone moves cautiously and Merida pulls her bow from around her shoulders, knocking an arrow just in case. **_

**JACK  
>What did this?<strong>

**HICCUP  
>Not even the twins could do this. Maybe a dragon, but this wasn't a dragon.<strong>

_**Toothless croons softly at the comment. Eugene keeps a grip on Rapunzel's hand as they move cautiously forward. Then a sound like a rattling breath, almost as though someone's lungs were filled with water, echoed. **_

"What's that?" Emma whispered, a little bit scared. Jack turned around.

"Come here, Emma." He said. She immediately darted around the couch and rocketed into his lap. Serenity smiled sadly at the pair.

**MARIA  
>Bones.<strong>

"What?" Gobber breathed.

_**Skeletons, some with flesh still attached to them and ragged clothing, start moving forward towards them with swift but jerking moves. Merida releases an arrow, which hits one in the skull. The creature just keeps moving. **_

**MARIA  
>You can't beat them like that. Use your powers!<strong>

_**Merida glances anxiously at the others before she holds out her palm, biting her lip in concentration. A ball of fire appears in her palm and she throws it as hard as she can. It hits one of the skeletons and the thing crumples.**_

"Well tha's new!" Merida exclaimed.

_**Jack glances around, surrounded. Panicked he stumbles before his staff taps the ground and he sees a design of frost spread. He slams his staff down onto the ground and a whirlwind of ice shoots out, impaling each of the skeletons. **_

Emma, Lucinda, Jack, and James all had stunned looks. Jack glanced at his staff and then shook his head.

"What am I getting into?" he wondered.

_**He looks stunned. The skeletons fall to the ground. Hiccup and Rapunzel look at a loss.**_

**HICCUP  
>How do we fight?<strong>

**RAPUNZEL  
>I doubt growing a few flowers will… help…<strong>

"You've got an idea." Eugene laughed.

_**A look of comprehension dawns on her face. She crouches down and places a hand to the floor. Immediately roots and vines begin shooting upwards, wrapping themselves around the skeletons and pulling them apart or knocking them to the ground. **_

Eugene stopped laughing, staring at his future-fiancé in shock. She looked pretty stunned herself, though honestly felt a sort of pride.

"And Gothel didn't think I could handle myself." She murmured.

_**Hiccup turns to see a skeleton above him. He stumbles backwards, lashing out with one hand. An autumn leaf, razor sharp, embeds itself in the skeleton's forehead. It crumples and Hiccup stares at his hand. Before his eyes another leaf materializes. **_

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack chuckled. The Vikings all stared at their heir in shock.

"So I can throw razor sharp leaves like a nadder can throw spikes. That's interesting." Hiccup deadpanned.

**HICCUP  
>Whoa…<strong>

**JACK  
>Duck!<strong>

_**Jack shoves Hiccup, throwing him to the ground as one of the bones flies over them, having tried to blind-side Hiccup. **_

**HICCUP  
>Thanks.<strong>

**JACK  
>Anytime.<strong>

_**The four seasons group together, back to back. Even though they are still new to the fighting, they are a force to be reckoned with. They fight as a seamless team.**_

"It's like you've known each other forever." Astrid said. The four exchange looks.

"I guess it kind of is." Jack said. Even just sitting next to each other put the four at ease, the same comfort when sitting next to a sibling or close friend.

_**Eugene and Maria hide in a small crevice in the rock. Maria has a knowing, proud look on her face as Eugene stares in awe. Within minutes, the attack is over. Rapunzel runs over and hugs Eugene tightly. Jack sinks to the floor, panting and in shock. Blood trickles from a cut on his arm.**_

"First battle?" Merida asked with a wry smile. He nodded weakly.

"That's always rough." She said.

"Once the adrenaline wears off, yeah it is." Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless's head.

"You're hurt!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Emma, look." Jack held out his arm for her to see.

**JACK  
>I was so not trained for this. I'm a shepherd. <strong>

_**He puts his head on his knees, trying to calm down. Hiccup puts a hand on his shoulder.**_

**HICCUP  
>Don't worry. For a shepherd, you put up one heck of a fight. <strong>

"Thank you. That was very comforting considering all I usually go up against are a few wolves." Jack said sarcastically.

**_Rapunzel notices that Jack is bleeding._**

**RAPUNZEL  
>Here, let me help.<br>**

_**She walks over, pulling a necklace that was hidden under the collar of her dress out. It's a tiny vial full of clear liquid. She pours a drop onto the wound and begins to sing.**_

**RAPUNZEL  
>(Singing)<br>Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt; change the fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.**

"This doesn't make sense."

_**The droplet sinks into the wound and a golden glow in the shape of a flower hides the wound for a moment before fading away. Jack's arm is healed.**_

**JACK  
>How did you do that?<br>**

**RAPUNZEL  
>The short version is when I was younger, my hair was about seventy feet long and blonde. When I sang that song, it glowed and healed people. When it was cut it turned brown and loses it's power. My tears still heal. I'll tell the full story later.<strong>

"This I want to hear." Jack said, raising an eyebrow at the other brown-haired teen.

_**She hides her necklace again.**_

**MERIDA  
>What were those things?<strong>

**MARIA  
>Bones. It is time I explain to you what we are up against.<strong>

"No. Kidding." Hiccup said.


	7. Where It Began

**Okay, so there's really no excuse for me having been gone this long, but my inspiration has been bust and school and urgh. But today I'm home sick, so I can get some writing done. This is a filler chapter but it's a pretty important filler chapter if you as me! lol. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and please review! I love detailed reviews, they tell me what you guys want to happen! Song requests are still needed and appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>INT- FLASHBACK<strong>

_**We see four silhouettes, two girls and two boys. Each silhouette is a different color, and they are happily playing together.**_

**MARIA (V.O.)  
>Long ago, four siblings were born. Four children, each with powers over a different season. Their names and faces have faded with time. But the war that began with them won't be so easily forgotten. Spring was sweet and kind.<strong>

"Like Rapunzel." Primrose said, smiling.

_**The pink silhouette is seen kneeling feeding a young deer from her hand.**_

**MARIA (V.O. CONTINUOUS)  
>Summer was fiery and determined.<strong>

"That's Merida!" Fergus laughed.

_**The red silhouette is seen chasing a large boy away from a few small children, her fist clenched and ready to swing.**_

**MARIA (V.O. CONTINUOUS)  
>Autumn was intelligent and level-headed.<strong>

"Just like Hiccup." Astrid chuckled.

_**The green silhouette is seen sketching in a small book.**_

**MARIA (V.O. CONTINUOUS)  
>And Winter was childish and playful.<strong>

"Like Jack!" Emma exclaimed from her brother's lap. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

_**The blue silhouette was seen having a snowball fight.**_

**MARIA (V.O.)  
>But one day, that all changed. <strong>

All smiling faces turned to ones of seriousness.

_**The screen switches to the four siblings running as fast as they could, being pursued by what was recognized as skeletons. **_

**MARIA (V.O.)  
>The four siblings ran, but finally Summer was tired of running. She spurred her siblings' courage and finally the four turned to face their enemy. <strong>

**JACK (VOICE CUTTING THROUGH THE FLASHBACK)  
>Who was the enemy?<strong>

"That's what we've all been wondering." Hiccup said dryly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**The screen switches to a cloaked figure, the cloak falling apart, walking. Anything around him turned to dust as he walked.**_

Everyone gasped in fear. Emma snuggled closer into Jack as he tightened his hold on her.

**MARIA (V.O.)  
>Once, long ago, he was a greedy man who wished for power. His lust for control consumed him, and from the inside out he rotted. He became the force known as Decay.<strong>

"And we have to fight him?" Merida asked, her voice squeaking slightly, though never would she admit it.

"This is bad." Hiccup whispered.

"Come on, we're Vikings!" Tuffnut said.

"Hiccup mentioned in the end he'd rather face the Red Death again." Serenity muttered.

_**The screen switches to the four siblings and their parents sitting by a fire.**_

**MARIA (V.O.)  
>Decay came for the four children and their parents. The four fought to protect their family, but Decay reached for the youngest, the Winter child. Their mother flung herself between them and was murdered instead.<strong>

The Big Four all gasped. Jack turned to see his mother looking at him. She only smiled.

"Any mother would give their life for her children." She said softly. Primrose and Eleanor both nodded. Rapunzel smiled weakly at her mother, and Merida gave hers a tearful smile.

_**The silhouette of their mother turned to bones as an agonized scream ripped through the air.**_

Everyone cringed at the noise.

**MARIA (V.O.)  
>Infuriated by their mother's death, the four defeated Decay. But they knew the battle was not yet over. In their grief they blamed their powers. They met with one of their trusted friends and asked him to take on a great burden. The four siblings would hide their powers, and they entrusted their friend to protect the cave. They surrendered their powers and vanished, but the friend knew that the powers would someday be needed. As he neared death, he passed on the task to his son. <strong>

_**The screen switches to the stone diamond in the wall, pulsing with power.**_

**MARIA (V.O.)  
>From that day on, there has always been someone to protect this place. The task has been passed on from father to son, mother to daughter. And soon, it will be passed on to my granddaughter, Kaia.<strong>

**THE SEASONS CAVE- CONTINUOUS**

_**The four with new powers look in shock at Maria. Eugene puts a protective hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.**_

**EUGENE  
>So what do we do?<strong>

**MARIA  
>You learn to use your powers. And you fight him. It's all you can do.<strong>

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." Eugene muttered.


End file.
